The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a power supply apparatus including the same.
Generally, a coil component includes a core, a bobbin, a winding, and the like.
In accordance with the miniaturization of coil components, various efforts to secure sufficient insulation between the winding and the core or between a primary coil and a secondary coil have been made.
In addition, in the case of winding coils formed of wire, there may be a problem in which coil turns or winding positions of the coils are not constant, due to human error.
Therefore, a coil component having a novel structure for the miniaturization of coil components and for the simplification of a manufacturing process thereof has been demanded.